Home Sweet Home
by IrishEmmettLove
Summary: Emmett recieves a proper welcome home after a tour overseas. If you can't buy a copy of playboy then you can't read this either.  Reviews are better than a shirtless Emmett in sweatpants :


Disclaimer: I own a Jeep and a life size Emmett Cullen. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. I just make them do my bidding.

Big thank you to my Beta's Superstarnanna and JLB, you ladies are fabulous!

This story was inspired by two things, First Lieutenant Joseph Theinert, who didn't make it home, and lyrics of Fatima by K'Naan . You should Google them both.

* * *

I'd been serving in Afghanistan for the majority of the last two years. I was glad to be heading back to U.S. soil. I hadn't seen my family since I left, and I wanted to sleep in a bed, with a mattress. Packing up my bag was bitter sweet in a way. This had been my home for all intents and purposes, but I'd had enough of the desert. There were things I wouldn't miss like the sand blowing in my eyes all the time or the limited use of the shower. I'd gotten used to the stink of unwashed sweaty bodies. I stunk just the same and after a while, we didn't notice it.

I didn't have much in the way of personal belongings, just a few photos and some books. The rest of my pack was stuffed to the brim with my neatly folded uniforms. I had one trunk that was coming with me as well. It was mostly gear that didn't fit in my pack. I knew that in going home, I'd probably be re-deployed within the year. It might be a different desert but I'd be back. I hadn't been home since Nana's funeral. I was granted an emergency leave to attend then had to fly back the day after. Even though the deployments were rough on all of us, the Army made sure we did have some time in between. In addition to the deployments being physically exhausting, it took quite the toll on us mentally.

I didn't mind the missions as I wanted to make a career in the military. I knew in high school this is what I would do with my life. Someone had to keep my friends and family safe. September 11th is what set my plan in motion. Seeing the planes fly into the towers and then to find out that the Government suspected Al Qaida and the Taliban behind it, just pissed me off. What did we do to them? I wasn't old enough at the time to sign up. However my school did have a Jr. ROTC program and you bet your ass I signed up right when school was back in session. We'd been given a few days off after the devastation. The first two days were because no one knew what the next target was going to be or if there was even another attack coming.

Once college started I enlisted in the ROTC and then after graduation it was full enlistment with the Army. I'd gone back and forth between the different branches before finally deciding on the Army. The Marines were too hard core, even though their uniforms were pretty hot. The Navy was out as I wasn't too fond of the thought of being stuck on a boat. I needed land. This also ruled out the Coast Guard. The Air Force I would have been ok with, I didn't mind flying, but when it came down to it, I just felt the Army was the best fit.

So far most of the missions I'd been sent on were short, a few months here, a few months there. This one was by far the longest at 15 months. My first ever deployment was to Somalia to aid in some peace keeping. I did the job I was sent to do, but also saw some of the most fucked up shit I'd ever see in my life. My CO had warned me as we were flying in, but I thought he was full of it. I never expected to see 8 and 9 year olds carrying semi-automatic weapons. I nearly pissed myself the first time I saw one with an AK-47. First I thought I'd be shot accidentally. Then I realized the boy actually knew how to use it. Holy fuck was he a good shot. I learned quickly that in their world it was kill or be killed. They had no choice but to arm themselves.

I'll never forget Keinan though. He was about 12, maybe 13 at the oldest. He'd been out on the street with his girlfriend of sorts. I mean, how in depth could a 12 year olds relationship be? Either way, they seemed enamored with each other and it was sweet to watch them interact. Keinan was a good kid, he stayed out of trouble and at one point said he wanted to be an American soldier when he grew up. His father had been sending him some hip hop CD's, and he asked if we knew the artists. When Jake and I were able to recite the particular album song for song, word for word, he knew he'd made friends. I can't think of a day where we didn't see him.

He had stepped into a store to buy his girlfriend a coke one afternoon, and hadn't been gone very long when a group of street soldiers came through. She was sitting on the curb waiting for him to re-emerge when one of the older ones starting talking to her in Arabic, which was common since the people, spoke both Arabic and Swahili. I didn't understand much at this point but judging by his movements and hers it did not look good. I'd been on patrol with Jake but we were clearly out numbered. We were ordered not to intervene unless we could safely and surely diffuse the situation without causing harm to bystanders. The streets were packed this particular afternoon and I knew it was not going to end well. Before Keinan could come back out they were dragging her down the street. We tried to follow but lost them in the sea of people. We heard gunfire and ran in its direction with Keinan hot on our heels. As we rounded the corner, I spotted her lying in the middle of the dusty road, her small body riddled with bullets.

My heart broke that afternoon, as this little boy lost his best friend. He held her head in his lap, stroking her hair and murmuring prayers as she passed. We tried as best we could to stop the bleeding but both Jake and I knew there were too many wounds to cover. After she'd taken her last breath, he scooped her up and carried her back down into the bustle of town. We offered to carry her for him but he adamantly refused. Tears were streaming down his dust covered cheeks as he made his procession down to the river to cleanse her before taking her home to her mother. It was almost mechanical watching his movements, like he'd done this several times before. Once the majority of the blood had been washed off, he carried her home. Outside her door he thanked us for doing what we could in attempt to save her. I wish we would have been able to do more. Jake and I felt terrible for this little boy. Just before we were leaving to return home a few months later, he sought us out and informed us his family was moving to the US the following day. He no longer wanted to be a soldier. He wanted to be a rapper. We wished him the best and told him to keep us in mind when writing his album. He promised he would.

Ever since then, I vowed to not get too close to the kids. As cute as they were, in a war it never ended well. I do still have the picture Keinan had taken with Jake and I. I carry it with me on every mission. It reminds me of the struggles others have been through, and why I am fighting. I was fighting for both their freedom and my freedom. This last mission was particularly exhausting. This fucker had been on the run for the last 9 years. The US holds him responsible for the September 11th tragedy, and rightfully so. God help him if I found him first. Actually no, God don't help the rotten bastard. Make him suffer like he made us suffer. If I found him first, I'd lose my job because he would die. Fortunately for him he's no where to be found. We had Intel inform us he was moving through the hills. We found several tunnels that ran through the mountains but every trace of Bin Laden we found was old. He somehow managed to stay about 2 weeks ahead of us. The last we heard was he'd crossed back over Pakistan's border, which was possible but the mountains that bordered Pakistan also border Tajikistan. Hell, he could be in China for all I know.

I closed the buckle on my pack and walked towards the plane. It was going to be a long flight home, but we had a stop over in Germany first. There were some soldiers who have been sent there for medical treatment who were now safe to fly home. I spent most of the flight sleeping and it was probably one of the best sleeps I had in years. No worries of gun fire, no bombs or improvised explosive devices going off. Just the gentle hum of the planes turbines and snores from the rest of the crew who'd had the same idea. We landed at Ramstein to pick up the other 15 soldiers who were coming with us back to Fort Lewis to refuel. Because of the length of the flights we had to stay over night at Ramstein in order to comply with FAA regulations. I didn't mind, I preferred it actually as I wanted to get home in one piece. I made it this far, I'd be pissed if it was wasted because a pilot did not get enough sleep.

Since we did not have civilian clothes we could not go out to pubs, but there was the club on base that was well supplied with Heffenwisen. Not my favorite but better than the camel piss back in the desert and no, it wasn't really camel piss but it tasted like shit. There was a hotel near base that would fill up seltzer bottles with their house vodka and re-seal them before selling it to us. It was better than nothing but the Heffenwisen was like liquid gold. I had my 2 beers then headed back to the barracks. I did not wanting to fly hung over tomorrow. The time change was going to be bad enough.

Our plane took off around noon. We had to stop to refuel in Washington D.C., dropping the soldiers who needed further treatment there so they could be transported up to Walter Reed. The flight was long and the majority of us sleeping on and off. I could not believe I was so close to seeing my family and my girl. I started to get hard over the thought of all the things I had in mind as soon as I got her alone. My mind wandered further into perverseness and my pants grew tighter. I imagined me fucking her up against the wall, bent over the back of the couch, and outback in her hot tub. I knew I had to go take care of business. My cock was bordering on painfully hard and thank god the uniform jacket covered most of my junk. I looked around the plane and headed for the can. The light came on as soon as I locked the door and I retrieved my aching cock from its confinement.

Bracing myself with my left hand above the john and gripped myself with my right. I envisioned my girl kneeling in front of me, her pink lips wrapped tight around my swollen erection. I could feel her tongue circling my tip then sliding down my shaft, until she could massage the tip with her throat. I quickened my pace as I imagined her releasing me with a pop. Then she would hop up onto the bathroom vanity, spreading her legs as she trailed her hand down to her glistening folds. I watched intently as she dipped two fingers inside, coating them in her wetness and returning them to her clit. Positioning myself between her legs, I teased her entrance with the head of my cock before slowly sliding in. I buried myself to the hilt in her warmth thrusting in and out. I came undone when she placed her fingers that were just being used to play with her pussy in my mouth.

I came with a grunt, emptying my load down the drain. Clean up was quick and after washing my hands I checked my watch to see how long I had been in there and it had only been six minutes. I made it back to my seat just as they began serving the in flight meal. Before I knew it we had touched down in DC and were back in the air, on our way to Fort Lewis. I dozed out somewhere over West Virginia, and woke up once the captain announced we were beginning our final decent. Home, I was so close I could taste it.

In typical Washington fashion, it was raining. Our redeployment ceremony was going to be held in one of the hangars at McCord Air force base. We filed into the hangar in formation with the army's band leading the way. Standing at attention we listened to the formalities of the ceremony and saluting as the names of those who were killed in action were read. Then the men and women who received Medals of Honor were called forth.

Once the ceremony ended we were free to find out families. I spotted my parents standing with my brothers and my girl. I have never seen her smile so big. I hugged my mom first, then dad. Neither one of them wanted to let me go. I had to tell dad I could not breathe to get him to let go. Jasper was next up, since he was the oldest. No matter what, we were always in age order. Edward, the youngest followed. They both went easier on me than mom and dad did, but their grips were still firm nonetheless. Finally, I got to my girl. I had missed her so much I can't even describe it. Being away from her was the hardest part for me. We had met shortly before I enlisted. She was living with Jasper's girlfriend Alice at the time and they met us out at a bar one night. It was love at first sight when I saw her walk through those doors. Her long blonde hair hung straight down her back and a tight red tank top that dipped low between her breasts. Add to that the skinny jeans that hugged her curves like a Porsche handles the road and I was smitten from the get go. Once the introductions were over, she told me about the Trans Am she was rebuilding. I nearly choked on my beer and made her repeat it. She was none too happy over my request but indulged me. She had been working on rebuilds since she was a little girl. Her dad, since he did not have a son pushed the sports and cars angle. Fortunately for me, she was still enough of a girlie girl. We have been together ever since and I love her with every fiber of my being. I planned on going ring shopping tomorrow with dad. I wanted her to make an honest man out of me.

She damn near knocked me over when she leapt up into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and gave me one of the most intense kisses I have ever experienced. We were pretty close to making out like a bunch of teenagers. She ground herself against me causing an involuntary moan to come out. I had to pull my hips away from her. After all there were children present. Dad cleared his throat eventually and I set my girl back down. If he hadn't, I probably would have taken her right there on the floor, in the middle of the hangar. We grabbed my stuff and made it out to dad's Mercedes. The ride to my apartment was short so Rose sat in my lap as we didn't fit properly. With each speed bump and pot hole her ass was rubbing against my erection making it more and more painful each time she came down.

Pulling into the apartment complex, I promised my parents we would meet up the following day for brunch. Right now all I wanted to do was get Rose inside and naked. Very, very naked. As soon as the door clicked shut Rose had already done the Velcro and zipper on my jacket. She moved on to my belt while I dropped the jacket over the couch, and took my t-shirt off. Rose had my pants down around my ankles where they were hung up on my boots. I pulled her in for a searing kiss and began to work on removing her clothes. Her shirt was gone and her bra was my next target. Taking her lace covered breasts into my hands, massaging her nipples with my thumbs. At that moment I needed to taste her so I tugged the lace cups down, exposing her flesh. I brought my mouth down to each hardened peak, swirling my tongue around each one.

"Fuck Emmett, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too baby, I've missed you so much."

I dropped to my knees, popping the button on her jeans and pulled down her zipper. Gripping the waistband I tugged her pants down along with her panties as she toed off her heels. She was sitting on the back of the couch as I began placing kisses up her long slender legs, starting at each ankle. This also allowed me to untie my boots. I had the right one off by the time I'd made it up her right thigh. I repeated the process with her left leg and got the left boot off. My lips brushed hers and I began to tease her, kissing around her slit.

"Stop teasing baby, I can't take it anymore!"

She didn't need to beg me twice. I slid my tongue between her lips and over her clit, methodically slow at first. I flicked her nub on each pass up and circled her entrance on each pass down before dipping it in to taste her. Hot damn did she taste good! Each pass made her juices flow further down my chin. Her body tensed and shuddered as she came on my tongue. I continued to lick her clean when she turned the tables and yanked me up turning us around so I was now leaning against the back of the couch. I love it when she manhandles me. Feeling her tongue on the tip of my cock I almost shot my load right there. I struggled to control myself as she had almost all 8 inches of it in.

"Oh God Rose, I'm…I'm gonna…oh fuck!"

She took down all that I gave her and kept sucking to keep me hard. Once she was sure I was ready for round two she directed me towards the couch and sat me down. Climbing into my lap and eased my swollen cock inside her. Fuck she was tight. Watching her slide up and down my shaft was the hottest thing I had seen in two years. My favorite thing about Rose riding my dick was I could suck on her nipples, squeeze her ass and rub her clit all at the same time. Making her cum was my favorite hobby and when she came on my dick, I loved it that much more. Felling her clench around me brought me back to the fantasy I had on the airplane, so I instructed her to wrap her legs around my waist. I kicked my pants off finally and walked us over to the wall.

"Hold on tight spider monkey."

I took her up against the wall and then once over the back of the couch before finally collapsing onto it.

I hated leaving her behind, but getting a welcome home like this made it all worth it.


End file.
